SAO-Sword Art Offline
by SEL1113
Summary: Kirito thought that SAO was over well he was wrong. Read on as he is forced into Sword Art Offline where everyone on Earth is in danger. First Fanfic please don't hate. Rated T for minor violence and romance.


**A/N: Hey guys this is sort of my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh with your reviews. Also, I only watched the anime so if this idea was already taken please inform me and I will stop writing. Also this story takes place after Caliber and Mother's Rosario doesn't exist for now. This story takes place in America, not Tokyo or Japan. UPDATES WILL BE SLOW. Most importantly, I suck at writing romances so expect to see close to no romance scenes in the story unless some else writes them for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once. I only own the plot of the story and any OC's I add. Everything else in this story belongs to the creators of SAO.**

Chapter 1: The Start of he New Game

It has been five years since the death game.

Five years since we cleared SAO or Sword Art Online and four years since I killed Death Gun and got the sword Excalibur. I was 21 now and Asuna was 22. **(I hope I am right)** Asuna and I had gone into the same college. We were walking home together after our long they at school. We had decided to take a relaxing walk through the park.

"Kirito, have you ever wanted to go back into a VRMMO again?" Asuna asked.

Now that was a tough question to answer ever since beta testing SAO, I have always liked VRMMOS. They made me feel alive more than I did in the real world. But it always turned out bad. They always ended up getting me almost killed. We were in Central Park in New York. It was a pretty cool place except that there were too many electronics around. Speakers and lamps were just a few of them.

The speakers didn't even work normally. But my thoughts were proven to be incorrect when the speakers started buzzing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not panic this is only an emergency announcement," announced the voice.

I knew that I knew that voice but I could not put my finger on it.

"I am Akihiko Kayaba."

Well that answers my question. He was Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO. I knew that he scanned himself into the game, but I never knew he could make an announcement on other electronic devices.

Asuna and I stopped walking and listened to the speaker announcement. She also knew that Kayaba had scanned himself into the game.

"I am here to make an important announcement. In SAO I used to have a castle. It was my castle of dreams and the players destroyed it. Now I will be taking theirs."

What did he mean by that?

"From the start of creating SAO, I knew eventually players would take my castle away from me. So I made a backup castle."

So there were two castles from the start? That didn't make sense!

"My second castle's name is Earth. You see my crew has worked on a project while people were distracted by SAO. It was a project to bring SAO to life. I succeeded in bringing SAO to life on Earth. Now I am the system. I rule the game. I will rule my new castle named Earth!"

My eyes widened. Is he talking about what I think he is?

"From today, I declare the grand opening of SAO. SAO now stands for Sword Art Offline. SAO in real life on Earth. All stats will be carried over for SAO, ALO, and GGO players. But there will be no wings or guns. The rules are the same as Sword Art Online. I will be waiting in the hundredth floor. Good luck and may the best survive."

The world started crumbing. Asuna and I grabbed hold of each other like our life depended on it. When the world stopped crumbling, Earth was in the shape of Aincrad. And all of the people on Earth were in a giant coliseum. I looked at my self and Asuna and realized that we were in our SAO outfits and had the equipment from SAO. We were back in SAO.

Crap.

 **A/N: Hey guys thanks if you actually read the whole chapter. I will try to make chapters longer. Also please keep in mind I am not supposed to be writing on fanfiction. I am sneaking it on my school computer. So updates will be slow and I might go on a hiatus once in a while. Please do review if you want to say anything. Favorites and follows will be appreciated.**


End file.
